The present invention relates to a heated patient support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a patient support apparatus or other therapy device which includes an improved heating element to provide uniform controlled temperature regulation of the patient.
An important aspect of patient care is body temperature regulation. When a patient""s body temperature remains at a constant normal state, the patient recovers faster and feels more satisfied with their stay in a hospital. A large number of patients that enter an emergency room, for instance, feel cold or hyperthermic (lowered body core temperature) and need to be warmed. Patients exiting surgery or in a recovery room are often cold due to the lower temperatures present in an operating room. Patients are transported within the emergency room and into and out of surgery on stretchers or procedural chairs.
There are two conventional heating devices used to warm patients. One device is a liquid filled pad placed under the patient. The second device is a warm air filled pad placed over the patient. Both those conventional devices are cumbersome to use and have control machines that must accompany them. These devices are not battery operated and cannot keep the patient warm during transport.
The present invention uses an improved electro-conductive textile fabric material which provides a resistive heating element. Illustratively, the material used for the heating element in the present invention is Gorix material available from Gorix LTD located in Birkdale, Southport England. It is understood that other equivalent electro-conductive textile materials may be used. The electro-conductive textile material is a polymeric substance in fiber form which is baked at a low temperature to provide a conductive material. This conductive material is coupled to a backing.
When a low voltage of 12V-24V is applied to the material, current flows through the fabric and the fabric is heated due to its resistance. The material is thin and flexible, uses a low voltage and heats very evenly. The temperature can be controlled within a range of +/xe2x88x925xc2x0 F. The fabric is illustratively bonded to a wipeable cover to form a heating surface of a patient support or other therapy device or a blanket. The material can be wiped down and placed under or over the patient or both.
The present invention also provides a controller for both the heated surface of a patient support and a blanket so that both the top and bottom of the patient can be warmed. For comfort warming, only one pad is used under or over the patient. For hypothermia treatment, two pads are used. The pads plug into a controller that regulates the heat output of the pads. A set point is entered for the pads and the pads are warmed to that set point and are maintained at the set point temperature. The temperature is measured by a thermostat on the pad where it will contact the skin to ensure that the patient is getting the desired heat. An alarm is provided to indicate overt temperature malfunction and battery charge warning. The controller is illustratively AC powered with a DC backup. One illustrated controller is portable and can be placed on an IV pole or siderail of the bed. Warming can continue during transport due to the battery backup feature.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.